


You Know You Know Me

by darkunlimited



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light dab of gloss to soften the hue on his lips, a slip on periwinkle backless skater dress paired with iridescent strappy heels and he was Sasako once again.  The apparition of a pale blonde woman staring back at him in the mirror.  Looking so innocent in spite of her deception... so human.  Maybe that’s why he, she, they decided to do this.</p><p>‘Mom’ would be so disappointed at how deviant her child had turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was making this for HideKaneSmutWeek but then many things occurred and I wasn’t able to write anything past the beginning paragraphs for a long time. Oh well. None of this takes place in actual canon but it’s called fanfiction for a reason so enjoy the smut…. I mean fic.
> 
> As always (to anyone who reads the stuff I call writing), this hasn’t been beta’d (properly).

 

He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, where the compulsion came from much less why he enjoyed it so much.  The way knit nylon and spandex thigh high stockings stretched over smooth legs, a remnant from his team's excursion to that club to oust Nutcracker.  Those books about beauty and femininity had triggered something inside his brain. The illusion of being something he wasn’t all too intriguing to not pursue.  

Was this desire an echo of memory lost long ago?  Did he do things like this in the past?  Is this another facet of Kaneki Ken?

It’s fake.  All of it.  The silicone breast forms that adhere to his chest; false eyelashes that were unnecessary but trendy among the night scene.  He’s even wearing the same light blonde wig from the operation.  A small nod to Akira that she would punch him for if she ever found out about it.

A light dab of gloss to soften the hue on his lips, a slip on periwinkle backless skater dress paired with iridescent strappy heels and he was Sasako once again.  The apparition of a pale blonde woman staring back at him in the mirror.  Looking so innocent in spite of _her_ deception... so human.  Maybe that’s why he, she, _they_ decided to do this.

 _'Mom’_ would be so disappointed at how deviant her child had turned out.  

 

+++

 

Thrumming music is coursing through his body by the time he reaches the bouncer.  The volume too loud to overhear anyone more than a couple yards away even after he gets inside.  This is the same club where Mutsuki had been vetted by Nutcracker for the auction raid, the perfect place for him to blend in as a ‘woman’.  No one knew him and the CCG had no reason to send investigators here anymore.

Bodies writhed on the dance floor, swaying in time to the rhythm permeating the air.  Haise had missed out on this last time, concerned for his teammates handling of such a delicate mission. So he’d taken position with Shirazu and Saiko by the wall so he could view his remaining charges from a distance.  However, he still took note of the other patrons that were at the club then.  Some flirty girls eyeballing an attractive burly male across the bar; men cajoling over drinks while others danced on the main floor.  

The humans… and maybe ghouls now that he thought about it, had been having fun.  Doing normal things normal people do.  Being human or ghoul didn’t matter when both had common activities to pursue.  Of course, he knew it wasn’t that easy.  Someone would go home after partying here and find themselves on the wrong end of a kagune or quincke.  

_'Maybe me…’_

Coming here tonight was a mistake.  The mission was in a couple days and even though his team had been training, he still wasn’t sure if they were ready.  Besides, chasing normalcy wasn’t going to realistically happen when he was wearing a dress and still hugging the wall.  He couldn’t drink anything other than water and while dancing was appealing, what he read in books seemed much easier in theory than practice.  

"No kids tonight?"  A soft tenor whispered near Sasako's ear, startling the CCG investigator into spinning around only to find another man.  Taller than he was by a few inches, wearing loud clothes that should have caught Sasako’s attention immediately but somehow blended in with the environment completely.  He couldn’t see much of the other’s face, only what appeared to be blondish hair under a cap that kept his eyes in shadow due to the lights and a disarming smile.

"Excuse me?"  Sasako asked, having no clue as to who this man was.

"Um, you were here not too long ago, right?  With some other younger girls?"   _Oh_ , this person must have seen Sasako when he came with the Q's.  "I kind of figured you were the mom friend given how you seemed to be watching out for your friends... which is a shame given how cute you are."  The blond scratched his cheek as he explained.

"Mom... friend?"   _He said I’m cute…_  Wait. Was this guy flirting with him?  However, before he could question it further the blond approached him and extended a hand in invitation.  

“Would you like to dance?”  The man gave a short bow, one that was extremely out of place in a club like this but seemed to suit the atmosphere between them.  It was as though this man instinctively knew how to bring Sasako out of his shell, in spite of his earlier doubts to stay.

“Okay.”  Sasako accepted, taking the others hand while hoping that the usual masculine timbre of his voice was disguised well enough.  It was only a dance but he’d read enough stories about what happened to men who were caught deceiving others into believing they were women.  Not that he was overly concerned with his chances of getting away, just that he didn’t like dealing with unpleasantness if it could be avoided.  

“I’m Yoshihide by the way but everyone calls me Hide.  You?”  The blond chuckled as he took off his cap exposing dark roots, warm umber eyes shining as he maneuvered Sasako onto the main floor with other couples.

“H-” No, he wasn’t Haise.  “I-it’s Sasako.”  

“Sasako, huh?  Pretty name.”  Yoshihide pulled ‘ _Sasako’_ close, only a small distance separating their chests before guiding Sasako’s hand to rest on his shoulder blade and taking the other in his own.  “Hope you don’t mind, I’m not the best dancer.” He said as he stepped forward, hips moving as he stepped back to lead Sasako with him.  In only a few steps Sasako realized what kind of dancing Yoshihide was doing.

 _“It’s basic salsa.”_  Sasako whispered to himself as he followed.  He faintly recalled reading a few books on it at Akira’s recommendation when they last came to one of these venues.  He just never had the chance to apply any of said knowledge when Akira decided drinking at the bar was the best way to scout for information.  ‘ _Akira should never be allowed to drink. Ever.’_

“Loosen up, I promise I don’t bite.”  Sasako was snapped out of his thoughts as Yoshihide whispered those words in his ear.  The taller man stepped back, pushing Sasako away and back in a twirl that brought his back against the blond’s front.  “You need to move your hips more.”  As if to emphasize his point Yoshihide let his hands rest on the groove of Sasako’s waist and pulled him back beckoning Sasako into feeling the steps through him without directly connecting their bodies.  He’d felt the music when he’d walked into the club before this, that pulse that rolled over his skin but not inside, in his blood, beating through his veins and becoming fluid with his partner’s movements.

The blond’s hands were trailing up from Sasako’s waist, his arms lifting unconsciously as deft fingers traveled up his body until their hands were joined again and Yoshihide spun him out, only to bring him back against the other’s firm chest.

“I see you in the club,” Yoshihide crooned softly in his ear, leaning so he was just loud enough to hear, “You gettin' down good, I wanna get with you, yeah...”  His English wasn’t perfect but something about the words, the song was nostalgic.   _Why?_

“This song is kind of old, isn’t it?”  Sasako asked as Yoshihide stopped singing.

“Yeah, 2008 I think.  I played it like crazy in high school.  Drove my best friend nuts after a while.”  The blond chuckled but Sasako couldn’t help but note the tone of melancholy lacing the sound.  

 _‘Hide…  shouldn’t ever sound like that.’_ Something about this man being sad felt unnatural to Sasako.  It wasn’t _right_.

“I know the lyrics too.”  Sasako met Yoshihide’s eyes before he started, wanting, no _needing_ to see the reaction on the blond’s face. “Drift me away, far away; And like the sun you brighten my day; You brighten my -” Watching Yoshihide’s brown eyes widen as Sasako sang gave him only a seconds warning before the words were cut off by full lips pressed against his own and a pleased groan that fell from the other man’s throat.

Haise has no memory of ever kissing anyone.  Not since he woke up in Cochlea. This body, for all intents and purposes belonged to the CCG.  Relationships were forbidden for him because of what he was.  However, being Sasako, rebelling for just one night, glossed lips gliding against another man’s, he couldn’t think of any memory that could possibly match this moment.

“You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful…”  Sasako hadn’t even realized they had disconnected until Yoshihide’s voice caught his attention once again, singing a few lines before diving in to join their mouths again.  This time he felt the slight probe of tongue, a question easily answered when he opened up and let the blond in.

He wasn’t sure how long they were kissing, only vaguely noted the change in their position.  Yoshihide’s hand wrapped around his right thigh, thumb stroking lightly, clenched muscle that was bent up against the other’s leg like a movie cliché.

“I-I’ve got a place.” Yoshihide manages to stutter out between kisses.  “My friend lets me stay in one of the rooms he rents out above the club.  We could-”

“Yes.”  There’s no question in Sasako’s mind as to what he wants to do.

+++

The room Yoshihide takes him really is above the club, though they have to go out the back and up a rather precarious metal staircase to get there.  From this vantage point he can see how the owners have fixed up the front just enough to avoid people noticing the age of the building.  If he had to guess, this building probably once served as a factory.

A jerk on his wrist and once again Sasako finds himself in Yoshihide’s arms.  His back pressed up against the door as the other fumbles for the keys and lightly sucks on Sasako’s neck while he does it.  With this proximity, he can smell the man he’s chosen to go home with.  The club had been too saturated with the stench of drink, perspiration and perfume in the air; there had been no way to appreciate the delightful smell of ambrosia that hid under Yoshihide’s natural musk left over from their dancing in the club below.

“Hmm... you smell pretty good yourself.”  Sasako blanched as Yoshihide whispered in his ear.  Had his sniffing been so obvious?  Still, the other didn’t seem to mind so… “Got it.”  The clack of the tumbler sounded as the door opened behind Sasako’s back and the two men found themselves in a poorly lit room that had only the bare necessities of a studio apartment in one small room.  “I know it looks kind of crappy but the bed’s comfortable, trust me.”  At the reminder of why they were up here Sasako felt his heart speed up as he unconsciously followed Yoshihide to their final destination of the night.

“Um-” Sasako choked, realizing in that moment that he had no idea if he’d ever had sex of any kind before.  He couldn’t remember.  

“You okay?”  The blond questioned as Sasako was guided to lay on his back, legs hanging over the side of the bed as Yoshihide gently spread open Sasako’s legs, a satisfied moan escaping his mouth.  “Fuck, you’re hot.”  Strong fingers toyed with the edge of Sasako’s stocking, massaging the muscles that had tensed up there.  The sensation of those rough pads rubbing his inner thigh going straight to Sasako’s cock as his legs fell open further.

_Wait…  wait!_

Yoshihide’s tongue swiped along the fringe of his stockings and Sasako couldn’t stop the trembling sob that broke out.  He was getting hard, he wasn’t wearing any kind of constrictive panties, he-

“I already know.”  Yoshihide purred against his thighs, head moving so his nose could nuzzle Sasako’s balls.  “Never met a woman with legs this incredible and that _ass…_ ”  

“Y-yoshi-” Sasako gasped as he tried to sit up on his elbows, the actual visual of the blond pleasuring his balls through his panties, skirt riding up over face as his tongue swept harder against thin tender flesh through cloth was just so...

“It’s Hide.  Only call me Hide, okay?”  Yoshi- no, ‘ _Hide’_ demanded softly before going back to his prize.

“Hide.   _Hide._ ”  The name felt so right falling from his lips and it seemed Hide felt the same way as the other man managed to lift Sasako by the hips just enough to slide off the offending piece of underwear before diving back and suckling each one of Sasako’s balls into his mouth, hands still massaging and touching everywhere except where he wanted Hide to. “Fuck, Hide.  A-ah!”  Sasako arched hard off the bed as Hide’s mouth slipped away from his balls and started to lick the rim of his ass, just teasing at going inside. Hide had yet to touch where he wanted the other man to most and before he could even ask the blond had stopped completely, standing up from where he was kneeling on the bed to take off his shirt.  

“ _Wow_.”  For a second Sasako wasn’t sure if the words were coming from himself or from the other.  The other man had pretty fabulous abs that Sasako had only taken brief notice of when they had danced.  However, the way Hide was looking at him, like he was only the only thing that mattered in this world, made his heart flutter and wish to take off the dress and end this masquerade.  Show Hide who he really was even though it might expose him and the CCG’s investigation.

He didn’t even know this man.  Didn’t know if he was even really human, yet... he trusted him.  

It was frightening.

Hide reached over to the small nightstand nearby and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant that looked almost like a dildo and set it on top.  

“Don’t look so worried.”  Hide reassured him.  Had his thoughts somehow shown through in his facial expression?  “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

“That’s not...”  The words caught in his throat as Hide continued his earlier stripping, removing the remainder of his clothes and letting them fall to the floor, cock bouncing in anticipation.

“Tonight I’m just some random guy you seduced into sleeping with you at a club.”  Hide winked as he extended his hand once again in invitation to help Sasako up off the bed so they could situate themselves into a better position.  “And you’re an incredibly hot chick I plan on fucking unless she’s more into pegging.”  With that, Sasako snorted, reaching up to weave his hand in the other’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss as they both fell back onto the mattress.

“You’re a dork, aren’t you?”  Sasako chided as their lips connected again and again.

“Guilty as charged.”  Hide breathed as he reached over to grab the lube before Sasako pushed him away, causing the blond to look back at him in confusion.

“Well then,” God, he hoped he sounded alluring.  He’d dropped the attempt at sounding female the very moment Hide told him he’d figured it out.  “Maybe you should get back to eating me out.”  Lifting his skirt to expose his own erection and spreading his thighs, he watched as brown eyes went wide and Hide nearly dropped the lube in his hands before regaining his composure again.

“And here I thought I’d be the one getting eaten.”  Hide joked, though the thought of actually eating this man made Sasako’s heart slam hard inside his chest, bile and the shameful feeling of hunger and regret rising in his gut.

_He couldn’t..._

_Right?_

The cap of the lube popped off as Hide settled between Sasako’s legs once again, resting his thighs over the blond’s shoulders.  “Not that I’d mind.”  He said seconds before bringing his tongue back to Sasako’s hole, this time immediately penetrating the outer muscle and letting a lube slicked finger tease between his nutsack and edge of his ass but not entering.  It wasn’t until he felt Hide’s index finger slide in as the tongue withdrew that Sasako was startled back into reality. The digit seemed to be searching inside, seeking something, pressing down and-

“Oh…  oh _shit_ … _there_...”  His thighs taut around the blond’s shoulders as he gripped the pillows by his head, precum dripping from his cock.  A second finger shortly followed the first, still taking care to press and twist against his prostate as Hide began to scissor his fingers while his other hand lightly caressed the small of his back as Sasako raised his hips against Hide’s.  

“You’re so tight.”  Hide muttered under his breath, adding a third while Sasako’s pleasured cries increased.

“Hide, fuck me.   _Fuck_ me, _Hide._   _Please…_ ”  Sasako reached down to where his dick was standing up, using the precum to swipe his thumb over the head of his penis while Hide pulled out his fingers and readjusted their position.  One leg over his shoulder while he straddled the other, leaving Sasako completely free to jerk himself off while Hide slid in the tip of his dick, testing, before pushing in deeper.  The movements were cautious at first, the burn inside confusingly unpleasant until the other man’s cock brushed that bundle of nerves.  “Ah!”

“Good?”  Hide asked, maintaining his slow pace, keeping in time with the rise and fall of Sasako’s hand and he nodded.  At the angle Hide was thrusting, he was able to brush that spot perfectly, each time his dick going deeper, deeper until he felt the full connection between their bodies as their balls slapped against each other.  “Uhn, god, Ka- _Sasako-chan_ you feel so amazing.”  The blond finally started going faster, one hand joining Sasako’s seconds before he seized up, semen filling up the man beneath him.  “Shit.”  Hide cursed as he squeezed Sasako’s hand that was still holding his erect cock, the pad of his index finger pressing the head’s slit.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that, I thought that-”

“It’s fine.”  It had felt good.  He just hadn’t been able to reach the same precipice as Hide had in spite of how nice it felt with the other inside of him.  As it was, he still was'nt close enough to cum even though his dick had yet to stop leaking in excitement.

He hadn’t said anything to anyone, even the therapists he was required to see due to his job but he’d never been very successful at masturbation.  His self-disgust over what he was kept him from doing much more than poorly attempting to pleasure himself before giving up in tears. Somehow, he’d thought this might have been different.

“Well, I’m not fine.”  The blond grumbled as he let go of Sasako’s hand and slid out taking place next to him on the bed.  “I’m not leaving a hottie like you to take care of yourself alone.”  Once again taking the lube in hand, Hide coated his fingers, confusing Sasako since there was more than enough inside to…. _Oh. Oh god, yes…_

Instead of returning those divine digits to rubbing against Sasako’s prostate, Hide instead reached around his own body to prepare his entrance. The kaleidoscope of expressions decorating the blond’s face told Sasako exactly when he’d hit that special place, that spread satisfaction shooting through his bones.

“Kiss me.”  Hide whimpered as he leaned over, hand still steadily moving as his mouth fell open.

“Yeah.”  Grabbing the blond by the back of the head and guiding him forward, Sasako gave in to the request; savoring the sweat and saliva across his taste buds felt like a salve on an open wound he didn’t know he had. _Sweet. Like honey._ Perhaps in his previous life he knew this flavor well, back when he had supposedly been human.  Grasping at the strands of hair in his hand harder, Sasako steered Hide into switching places with him so he could help the other finish stretching his hole out.

“I’ve got it.”  Hide sighed as he pulled out his fingers.  They looked even wetter than they had when they went it and the blond’s flesh was flushed pink from his renewed arousal.  “Don’t take off the dress.”  Right, this was an illusion for the both of them, wasn’t it?  It didn’t mean he couldn’t watch a bit.  Hide had hidden the best part of his physique quite well.  Round, perfectly sized for his body, perky and smooth; Hide’s ass was a treasure chest Sasako couldn’t wait to watch swallow his cock.

Parting the other’s legs, a bit more, he could tell that Hide hadn’t been kidding when he said he was ready for this.  Clear viscous fluid was already leaking out, and the pucker of his ass looked perfect as it tightened.  Lifting his skirt and taking some of the cloth in his mouth so he could see what he was doing, Sasako leaned forward to rub the tip of his dick along Hide’s entrance, teasing as he tried to find the right angle before pushing in, reveling in how well Hide clutched around his length with each inch.  This, _this_ was what he needed. To be inside, to be in control.  

“Harder.  You can go harder.”  Hide’s passage shuddered around his cock as he accelerated his movement.  “Ah, anh, _fuck_.”  Further expletives left the blond’s mouth as Sasako obeyed his commands, letting the skirt fall from his mouth so he could focus one hand on Hide’s renewed erection and more importantly, tasting that glorious mouth again.

Stroking Hide through cloth, the blond went wild. Arms reaching out, reaching in to kiss Sasako as Sasako used the arm not currently fondling Hide to settle the blond on his lap.  This new angle created more pressure along Sasako’s dick, Hide’s inner muscle squeezing almost painfully as the blond began to bounce on his lap in time with the hand on his cock.

 _I never knew it could be like this._  Sighing, he disconnected from Hide’s mouth to roam the rest of his body with his mouth.  Internally he chastised himself for not knowing Hide would start talking again.  

“Shit, Sasako-chan, so amazing...  You’re filling me up...  Fucking me so nicely… Ahn, deeper.  I want you to take me more, take all of me...”  Each sentence that spilled from the other man’s mouth drew Sasako’s pleasure to new heights.  He was so _close_.  Just a little more.  He needed just a little _more_.

When Hide began nibbling on Sasako’s ear, collarbone exposed beneath his lips he couldn’t stop himself from laving the area with his tongue.  Muscle pulsating under flesh that he’d never been close enough to a human to taste, always relying on the barely edible sludge the CCG kept feeding him.

“Do it.  I know you need it.  Do it.”  Hide urged.  “Bite me.   _Eat me_.”  Sasako felt his kakugan blare to life at the request, saliva coated teeth already opening to obey and with one more bob up and down his dick, ass clenching as Hide came against their stomachs he gave in.  Tearing into the blond’s flesh, the delectable nectar of blood and skin entering his mouth as he felt the sublime bliss of his own release seconds before his mind faded into oblivion.

+++

It’s raining.  He can hear the steady flow of water echo in the metal tube he’s leaning on.  He can relish the tinge of honey that still lingers on his lips.  

Hide was _delicious_.

“Yes.  He was, wasn’t he Haise?”  That voice, the one in his head.  It was taunting him.  “We fought it for so long but aren’t things better this way?

“Now he can _never_ leave us.”

“No!”  Haise woke choking on the air around him, sitting up on a lumpy bed in an unfamiliar room.  It was slightly humid but he thought he could hear the faint run of water coming from somewhere nearby.  That, that must have been why he dreamed about rain but the flavor coating his tongue…

The water stopped and soon Haise could see a bright light as another door was opened, a naked Hide with a small towel covering his shoulder looking back at him, the same shoulder Haise was certain he had bitten.  “Hey, you okay?”  

“Y-yeah.”  Wiping at his eyes, the falsies he’d put on the night before came off easily in his hand, smudging the eyeliner on his face too.  Maybe he’d imagined the whole incident?  Hide seemed perfectly relaxed and… the lighting was a lot better in the bathroom.  He could see underappreciated parts of the other man’s physique he clearly missed before.

“I think there’s enough hot water left for a quick shower if you want one.”  Hide suggested, brown eyes giving him a once over before a smirk crossed that attractive face.  “Which I recommend.  I’ll see if I have any extra clothes while you're in there.”

The offer of clothes brought Haise back to his current predicament.  The wig he’d put on was loose, his dress was covered in semen and he probably looked like a complete wreck.  The walk of shame wouldn’t be a pretty one even if he didn’t get caught by one of his subordinates.  “That would be good, thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”  Hide chirped as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking flawless as he headed towards a small dresser at the foot of the bed.  Haise took it as a signal to take Hide’s advice and entered the bathroom to get cleaned up.

+++

As soon as he was finished, he tied the only towel he saw around his waist and went back out to the main room to find a poorly folded stack of clothes to pick from on the bed and the scent of coffee permeating the air.

“Sorry, I don’t have much.  Coffee okay?”  Hide asked, pouring coffee from the small machine on the kitchenette table into two mugs.  The clothing he wore today were casual by comparison to his evening wear but just as loud.  Seriously, who pairs green with yellow than red?

“Yes, thank you.”  Haise acknowledged offhandedly.  A pair of grey sweats and a blue t-shirt and along with some very plain boxers.  The complete opposite of Hide’s outfit from last night.  ‘ _Guess he does have some normal clothes.’_  It would be easy enough to just tell anyone who recognized him on his way back to the chateau that he’d gone for a jog.  

In heels apparently.

“I think there is a pair of house shoes left here from another resident that’s your size.  That way no one will think you’re being too weird when you get home.” _He’s really good at noticing detail, huh?_  The thought perturbed Haise slightly but not enough to set off any alarms in his head.  “Here. It kind of sucks but it’ll wake you up.”  Haise took the offered coffee as soon as he’d finished dressing while Hide continued to speak.  “So… you’re hot.”

Caught mid-drink, coffee nearly shot through his nose as Hide made the comment.  

“Just saying.”  The two drank in silence while Haise recovered, the mood pleasant in spite of how foreign the situation was.  Maybe Hide just had that effect on people, or maybe it was just him.  Regardless, Haise felt lucky to have met the other man and gone home with someone who seemed to treat him like a real person even after they had sex.

“So, uh…” Haise started, unsure of how to let the other know he really needed to get going.  He still wasn’t sure what time it was but judging from the one window it was still dark outside.

“Don’t be a stranger, okay?”  The words came out rushed, blurted out by the blond who turned his face away the moment he said them.  “I’m not always here but if you get the chance, the bartender tends to know where I’m roaming about.”  Placing down his cup on a nearby surface Hide went to go find the house shoes he’d mentioned earlier.  They were close to a perfect fit.  “So, I’ll see you?”

Looking down into his cup, Haise noticed that his coffee was finished and now knowing that he could leave made things a lot easier but the look on the other’s face, forlorn but holding on to hope kept him from walking away.  

“Yeah.”   _If this next job doesn’t kill me._  He doesn’t say.  There’s no reason for Hide to know his real occupation.  The less the blond knows, the more he’ll stay safe.  Still, the response he gets for agreeing is more than worth it; being wrapped up in the other man’s arms and hugged like it might be a long time before they next see each other.  It’s borderline idiotic how much it feels like a B movie romance but somehow, Haise knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It isn’t until he’s jogged halfway back to the chateau that he notices something sharp pinching him through the sweats he’d borrowed.  The offending object is an ID, similar to the one Haise uses for the CCG, on it a picture of the man he’d slept with and a name:

_Nagachika Hideyoshi_

+++

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, the song they dance to is this one: https://youtu.be/T_AbBfVyjqg


End file.
